Aftermath
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: POST DoFP! After Charles briefed him on the changes since the 70s, Logan gets a not so unexpected visit. Which changes have occured and what does the future hold? UPDATED! OCT 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** All characters belong to Marvel. **

**This takes place after DAYS OF FUTURE PAST and is based on the scene in which Logan notices Jean after he woke up at the school and everything is changed.**

**I wrote it in way that it can either be a stand-alone or a CHANGES tie-in (taking place in the alternate reality between the last War chapter and the first Epilogue chapter). **

**As always: please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also non-members can leave one and I vaue your critique and opinion!**

**Spoilers for Days of Future Past!**

* * *

**Aftermath**

Smoke rose from the burning tip of the cigar that Logan was smoking at the open window in his room. Charles didn't scold him this time. He guessed the Professor was well aware of the turmoil that was currently going on in Logan's head, so he let him smoke and drink booze while he stared at the dark sky and even darker garden. So much had changed compared to the time he remembered: the mansion destroyed, so many bodies scattered in the garden that lay in shambles, students, teachers and X-Men, friends slaughtered and left behind as the handful of survivors fled in a vain attempt and hope to make things right again. Now, as he overlooked the grounds and after he had seen everyone – really everyone – it seemed to have been a bad dream or happened in another life.

Logan blew the smoke into the air and stared at his cigar while he leant back against the open window. After he had walked down to the Professor's office he had spent hours talking to Charles and getting updated on the many changes since the 70's. Which, as he had learned, were a lot indeed! His mind was still mushy and felt completely overloaded after so much new information, but obviously everything had changed for the better. Even for him. After young Charles had located him he had sent Mystique, posing as Stryker, to rescue Logan from Lake Potomac and he had been brought to the mansion, where Charles and Beast had – after much resistance from Logan's skeptical and mistrustful younger version – managed to convince him of the whole time travel ordeal by using Charles telepathy and mind-reading abilities. Logan had stayed for a while, then, being his restless self, had gone off to who knows where. According to Charles, who had warned him about William Stryker, Logan had successfully managed to evade that son of a bitch for years, until he ended up at a bar in Canada where he had met Rogue. Sabretooth had, as expected, attacked them and Cyclops and his team had rescued them, so Logan had ended up at the mansion again, but thanks to his older, future self, Charles knew about the upcoming dangers and had, not as before, decided to not put a block in Jean's mind and to teach her instead how to control her enormous powers. She did not only survive Alkali Lake, she also rescued them all by putting a telekinetic cocoon around the dam and Stryker, who had attacked the mansion against the wishes of the president, had been arrested. So with Jean being very much alive none of Alcatraz had happened and Logan sighed heavily since he still remembered his claws cutting through her like butter. To him it felt like a dream and not like reality yet.

Speaking of claws, he looked at his left hand that was still holding the beer bottle and slowly extracted the bone claws. With Weapon X never happening to him, something he was very glad about, his skeleton was purely bone and he still wasn't used to it. He felt lighter but also much more vulnerable without the familiar metal in his body. He thought back at Japan and how Yashida had invited him in order to steal his healing factor. He had been warned by Charles though, who had seen what Yashida would do to him and had went to Japan with open eyes. Now he was back at the mansion, living among his friends and – God forbid – teaching history. The fact that his memories and feelings were still the same, since he, compared to everyone else, was still the old Logan, made some things harder than they were before.

He had just turned his head back towards the window as there was a careful knock on the door. He had long picked up on the scent before it had even left its own room and secretly, he had wished for the person to just walk past his room. Logan discarded the cigar and beer and went to open the door, his heart hammering in his chest even harder than the moment he had picked up on the scent.

"Hey," Jean greeted him and pushed a strand of her long, red hair behind her ear nervously. She had trouble looking into his eyes and Logan hoped he didn't look like a drooling fanboy right now. Seeing her alive and well was hard and confusing as hell. "May I come in?"

As if someone had slapped him he awoke from his trance and nodded sure. Stepping aside, he let her pass and beckoned for her to sit down on his bed that he had actually made for once.

Logan watched her taking in his room and he hoped she couldn't hear his heartbeat right now. Memories of them together, before the timeline had changed, rushed back and he closed his eyes for a moment. He had wanted nothing more to have her back. To see her smile. To smell her scent in the hallways.

"Logan?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Hm?" he made and looked up, unable to hold her stare for long.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Jean asked and he shook his head no, indicating that everything was fine and there was no need to worry about him and his stupid memories. "Don't tell me no. Something is clearly bothering you. Since we ran into each other in the Professor's office you haven't been the same."

Even without looking at her he could tell she was looking at him with those green, tender-hearted eyes that made lying hard and looking back at her even harder. What was he supposed to say anyway? _Oh, everything's fine now that you are alive again and I'm the only one remembering killing you after you went psycho on everyone else? Minus the fact that I still want you and you are back with Scott, of course._ Yeah, right. Sounding desperate much, Logan? "I'm fine," he grunted and leant back against the wardrobe, leaving as much space between them as he could.

She remained silent for a while. "Look at me, Logan," Jean said but he was determined to avoid her gaze and keep her at distance. The old Jean would have accepted it but this Jean, the new and much stronger Jean that was in control of the Phoenix would have none of it. He heard her standing up and suddenly she was close, too close for his liking and touching his arm. "Why are you avoiding me so much? Did I do anything to upset you?"

Of course it was like her to think she did something wrong, while in fact so much was just too messed up for him to cope with it right now. "No," Logan said and stepped back to regain some space.

"Then what is it? I don't understand."

He could feel her eyes on him again and concentrated on the daishō he had brought back from Japan: the black katana hanging on the wall with the smaller wakizashi underneath it. The swords of a samurai as Yukio had told him.

"You looked at me as if you were completely surprised to see me. As if we hadn't seen each other in years," Jean said and was still waiting for a reaction. "I can tell you are lying, Logan, I just want to understand…"

He sighed and went over to the window, contemplating what to do and say. She wouldn't give up, he knew that. She also wouldn't accept a simple no and he didn't want to worry her further. He met her gaze briefly and she was clearly concerned for him. But how was he to explain this mess? "We…haven't seen each other for a long time, Jean," Logan said and saw a frown replacing the concern in her face. Before she could ask, he raised his hand and told her to wait. "I can't explain it. I really can't. Just read my mind if you must."

Jean looked at him, uncertain but finally closed the gap between them and went over to him. She looked into his warm, hazel eyes for a moment and finally raised her hands to place them next to his head; startling as he gently grabbed her wrists.

"It won't be pretty," Logan warned her and let go of her wrists, watching how she closed her eyes and he opened his mind for her to see the past she didn't know. Carefully, he watched her face changing from a frown to surprise and finally to shock. She let go of him with a gasp and made two steps back, her eyes wide in horror.

"What…"

"It's the past I remember," he said and began to tell her the short version of how Sentinels had killed mutants, then humans and how the world had been turned to a place that would shame the Matrix itself, before the Professor and Magneto had come up with the plan to change the past with Kitty's help and how he, Logan, had been the one to be send back. "I woke up this mornin', here, to this reality 'n I don't remember anythin' that happened here before. Charles briefed me but it doesn't help much yet." He sounded ridiculous in his own ears…

Jean made another step back and aimed for the door. "I…should go," she said and was gone before he could say anything else. She went aimlessly down the corridor and finally found herself standing in the green house where flowers and plants were blooming and gave off the feeling of a faraway country. The images were still fresh in her mind and her heart was racing in her chest. She touched her chest were she could feel invisible claws penetrating her skin and saw the look of pure agony in his eyes as he was forced to kill her. No, not her. The monster that she had been. A gasped escaped her as tears began to fall and she covered her mouth with a hand to stifle the sobs that escaped her. Images and waves of mixed feelings were washing over her. So much joy and sorrow, so much pain and destruction went hand in hand and now she understood why he had been so desperate to keep her at bay. He loved her, had accepted that she belonged to someone else, had then been forced to kill her before she had haunted him; a ghost from the past that was desperate to have him with her. His words, the ones he, the Logan of the here and now, had mentally spoken as she had reached the point where the monster within her had awoken and left a path of death and destruction behind rang in her ears: _I rather see you alive and with him than knowin' you're gone forever._

"Jean?"

She startled and turned around just to find Ororo looking at her in surprise.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" her friend asked and hugged her back as she instinctively embraced her. "Did you have another fight with Scott?" Ororo asked but the redhead shook her head and made a step back to dry her tears. "Come. Sit." The weather goddess offered and pointed to a small suite to their far right. She led the way and sat down next to Jean, who was still biting her lip and staring at her hands. "What happened, Jean?" she asked once more and frowned as her friend gave a brief laugh and bitter smile.

"You wouldn't believe me when I told you…"

"Try me."

So Jean did and told her everything, starting at how odd Logan had been and how she had read his mind just to be shocked at everything she had seen. Now, she didn't know what to do and wondered what he thought about her running away. "He must think I'm stupid…"

"Oh, come on. He will understand," Ororo said and looked at her plants for a while. "This is weird… Knowing that none of this was supposed to have happened. That you would actually not be here, nor Scott or Charles."

"Yeah."

Ororo's eyes found Jean and she looked her up and down. "So what do you intend to do now?"

"I honestly don't know," Jean said.

"So he loves you."

"Yeah."

"What do you think?" Ororo asked and was looking at the redhead intently.

"It's…overwhelming. Everything is," Jean said and met her gaze briefly. "I don't know what to think."

Her friend nodded and sighed. "So how are things with Scott?" she asked in order to change the subject.

Jean kneaded her hands and shrugged. "Over, I guess."

That surprised her. "Seriously?"

Jean nodded. "We move into different directions. We have been for a while. And since the Phoenix he's afraid of my powers, of what I can do."

"You mean he's afraid that you are more powerful than the Professor and him," Ororo concluded and received a shrug. "So that's it?"

"We mutually decided it, so I guess so."

"You don't seem surprised though."

"To be honest I have seen it coming. We weren't the same anymore. He was keeping his distance and mostly spoke to me like I was just someone he happened to know," Jean said. "He's been cold. So better to end it now than drag on."

Ororo nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry. Really. You've been together for so long."

"And have been more friends than lovers for a good while," Jean added with a sad smile. "It's better this way." She looked at her watch and got up. "It's getting late. We should head back."

Together they left the green house and made their way back to the mansion, small solar lamps illuminating the garden here and there. Ororo noticed how Jean kept staring at a window in which a shadow sat and every now and then puffs of smoke could be seen. "What about Logan?" she asked, keeping her voice low even though she was sure he could hear them anyway.

Jean wanted to reply _I don't know_, but as she met his eyes she changed it into: "We'll see."

**Please review!**


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

after much debating and the immense and positive reaction towards AFTERMATH, I decided to write a second part even though it was supposed to be a one-shot. I'm currently typing on it.

The only hint I'm giving is: I use a not-so-old X-Men comic book that had lots of Jean and Logan in it. : )

I hope you will like it once it is done.

Take care!

Daniela


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** All characters belong to Marvel. **

**As always: please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also non-members can leave one and I vaue your critique and opinion!**

* * *

**Here's the second chapter you guys wanted to have. I didn't have the time to beta this chapter. So there might me some mistakes in it. I will take care of them later. I didn't want you to have to wait even longer for this.**

**I am also typing on Changes, but the update will have to wait. I just started the new chapter.**

**Thanks for all the lovely words! **

* * *

**Aftermath – The mission**

Jean wondered where exactly those white orchids in Charles's office were suddenly coming from. They hadn't been there yesterday. She was sure of it. Her hand brushed her long red hair back and she shifted on the white sofa, still waiting for her old mentor. Meanwhile, she let her green eyes travel around the room, looked at the books, neatly put on dozen shelves, the many pictures of students and the X-Men. Quickly, she averted her eyes and they fell upon a book on the table instead: _The Once and Future King_. Jean guessed Erik had come over in order to play chess with Charles again and forgotten his book. She was about to reach out as the door opened and Charles came inside; his modern wheelchair – curtesy to Hank – floating neatly in the air.

"Hello Jean. I'm sorry for being late, but Hank got very much into the subject of mutant genetics." He smiled his trademark warm smile at her and folded his hands in his lap. "How are you?"

"Fine," she replied and smiled back, crossing her legs. Jean could feel his eyes boring into her for a moment until he was obviously satisfied with her answer. "Why did you wanted to see me?"

Charles flew over to his desk and obtained a file, opening it while he came back over to her. "Erik came by earlier today and told me about weird activities in the Caribbean," he began and handed her a document, which she quickly began to read through. "He wanted to recruit some mutants for his Brotherhood, but the two mutants that were sent by him never returned. Erik asked for my help and I've been looking into the situation. I got weird readings from the people inhabiting the island and would like you to look into it."

Jean took the flyer he was handing her and blushed. "It says it is mostly a destination for newlyweds…"

"Yes. Kurt and Ororo would draw too much attention, I'm afraid. You and Scott are the perfect choice and…"

"We're not together anymore," she said after interrupting him and Charles leant back in surprise. He hadn't known.

"I'm surprised, Jean."

The redhead shrugged. "We've moved into opposite directions for a while. It was for the best."

Charles nodded. "I see. I'm sorry though." She waved off. "This makes the situation difficult. I really want you to go due to your abilities." He remained silent for a while and thought hard. After a while his eyes found hers and he had the answer he was looking for. "I've got an idea. Would you mind packing a bag already? I'd like for you to head to the Caribbean today. The sooner the better."

Only six hours later Jean found herself sitting on a plane, ready for touch down. She had barely been done packing her bag as Charles already informed her that the taxi was on its way and she needed to be ready. If she had believed the surprise-mission had already thrown her off her guard, it had even gotten worse as she had stepped outside of the mansion after the taxi had arrived and had entered it. Jean had reckoned with everything, but not this. The whole ride to the airport she had looked outside of the window and on board of the plane she hadn't said much either. She couldn't. What was she supposed to say without making an utter fool of herself. It was already taking a toll on her that her heart was beating so fast that she thought her ribcage would break any minute. Why, Charles? Why? Was a mantra she kept on repeating in her mind. The mission was doomed to fail. She was sure of it.

"_Welcome to Clayton J. Lloyd International airport. Please wait until the plane has reached its parking location."_

Jean started awake as she heard the announcement and was surprised to see that they had already landed. About 40 minutes later she sat in a car that transferred them to Viceroy Anguilla, the hotel they were supposed to stay at. During the ride Jean admired the nature and its beauty. The weather was still warm, even though the sun had set already, and the sky was crystal clear. She took a deep breath and practically felt the salt in the air. It was nice, she thought and so she leant back and tried to relax.

The ride took only 15 minutes and the car parked in front of a very nice and expensive looking hotel whose light beige exterior was illuminated by warm, yellowish light. After an overly friendly check-in they were headed for their room and Jean only wanted to take a shower and to sleep. This whole surprise mission had stressed her immensely. She stopped in front of a door and slipped the card in. As soon as the light turned green she stepped in and froze. The room was nice. Really nice. The large window was facing the ocean and there was even a generous Jacuzzi facing the ocean. The soft sound of waves hitting shore could be heard too. But it was neither the nice room nor the sounds shocking her. It was the large white double-bed that greeted her mockingly and the equally big bouquet of fruits with the even bigger _Congratulation_-card for newlyweds. Jean felt sick to the stomach.

"Jean? I'm sure the room looks nice, but could ya actually move? Whatever ya packed's heavy as hell," a deep voice grunted behind her and it goose bumps spread all over her skin.

"I'll…go and shower," she quickly said and headed for the bathroom, leaving Logan to stare at her disappearing form from behind.

Shaking his head, he kicked the door shut with his right foot and dropped his and her back next to the bed. She had been weird since she had seen him in the taxi, had hardly spoken to him at all and he'd been able to tell she was as nervous as he was. Her heartbeat had been like a sledgehammer to his sensitive ears. His hazel eyes darted around the room. It was way too expensive for his liking, but the fruits looked nice and he was starving so he began to eat. Since she took forever in the bathroom, he began to unpack his sparsely packed bag, took a handful of fruits and headed over to the balcony. He had never been a fan of the ocean, rather liked the secluded mountains in Canada. It was too hot and humid for his liking too. Still he could enjoy the quite despite his agitation. Charles had totally surprised him by announcing he was needed for a mission and even more so as he had learned that he was supposed to be one part of a supposedly newly wedded couple. While packing he had been thinking about who his fake-spouse was supposed to be, but he hadn't reckoned with _her_. Not that he was complaining but ever since he had told her about the past he remembered their relationship had been tensed. Since Scott and she had been over, at least he had heard from Jubilee that they were over, Jean had done a very good job at avoiding him whenever possible.

"You can use the bathroom now."

He startled and dropped the fruit. He hadn't heard her approaching at all. "Okay," he said and quickly grabbed his things, avoiding looking at her being clad only in a white towel, red hair still damp from a shower.

Jean had held her breath until the door closed behind him. She had called his name three times before and wondered what he was thinking about so much that he didn't notice her. As she rummaged through her trolley she contemplated what to wear. Her usual sleepwear wasn't appropriate for this. A shirt and pants too hot for this weather and she didn't want Logan to believe she was a prude. Thinking about him, she blushed. She was sure he normally slept naked. "Please no…," Jean said aloud.

"Please no what? Forgot somethin'?"

She gave a start and met his gaze. He was looking at her, one eyebrow raised questioningly and waited a moment, then shrugged and aimed for his side of the bed. She didn't know whether to be relieved or feeling sick. He was not naked, but the fact that he was in black briefs only didn't help at all. "No. I just… I don't know what to wear."

Logan chuckled. "Women…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked and he waved off, smirking.

"Nothin'. I never understood yer problem with clothes. Yer wardrobes full of 'em 'n ya complain about not havin' anythin' t'wear," he elaborated.

"Not true!" Jean insisted and picked a black halter vest and casual black panties before she headed for the bathroom to get changed.

"So true," he muttered and put the bouquet of fruits, at least what remained of it, aside in order to pull back the duvet. He then lay down and grabbed a book out of his bag. While he began to read, Jean changed quickly and brushed her teeth. Before she left the bathroom she gave herself another look over and heaved a deep breath prior to opening the door. Her heart began to beat faster again as she saw him lying in bed and thinking about sharing it with him.

"It's going to be okay. The bed is big enough and he is staying on the far right side, see?" her inner voice said but it didn't calm her the slightest. She slipped under the sheets and gave the book he was reading a look. "You're reading Hemingway?"

"Yeah. I like classics."

That surprised her. He had some books in his room but she had never paid attention to what he was actually reading.

"Want me t'sleep on the ground?" he suddenly asked and caught her off guard.

"No, it's okay."

He lowered his book and looked at her. "Really?" He could tell she was nervous as hell. "It wouldn't be a problem."

"No, it's fine. Really. The bed is big enough," Jean assured him and smiled a bit. She turned her head as her phone buzzed. Switching it on she noticed a text message from Ororo.

_**Did you arrive safely? X**_

Jean smiled and typed quickly back. _Yes. It's so beautiful here. Makes you want to forget that it is a mission._

It didn't take long for a reply to arrive. _**How's mister muscles? Did he at least carry your bag?**_

Jean gave Logan a quick glance but he was completely immersed in his book. _Yes, he did. Believe it or not but he's an old-school gentleman. Did you know he reads classics?_

_**Oh, is he? Nice. Yes, I did. He's always stealing the classics from the library.**_

_I didn't know… _Jean looked at Logan briefly as her phone buzzed again.

_**So… How are things with him?**_

Jean blushed. She could imagine Ororo typing this question with a big, mischievous smile on her face. _All I'm going say is: double bed._

_**NO!**_

_Yes. God, 'Ro, I want to die. This is so awkward._

_**Well, see it like this: you've got him in your bed. X**_

'_Ro! This isn't funny!_

"Somethin' wrong?"

Jean literary jumped out of her skin and dropped her phone. Logan was looking at her, an eyebrow raised and was eying her suspiciously. "N…no! Why?"

"Because yer blushin'," he said and Jean risked another glance at her phone.

_**OMG HE'S NAKED?**_

Jean spluttered and quickly put her phone aside; another move that earned her an unreadable look from Logan. "I'm just tired. Goodnight," she croaked and hid her blush under the duvet.

Logan just furrowed his brows, shook his head and put the book on the bedside table before he switched off the lights, wished her a good night in return and settled down.

Hours later Jean awoke and blinked against the sun that shone right into her face. Yawning, she stretched and rubbed her face just to realize that she was completely alone in the room. Logan's side of the bed was unmade and she couldn't hear him in the bathroom either. She called his name and got up after there was no reply, padding over the wooden floor to the window. The view was even more spectacular now than it had been last night. Jean let her eyes roam over the ocean and white sand, the green palm trees and the blue sky. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun for a moment.

After a quick shower she dressed in her white bikini, pulled her hair back into a loose bun and headed for the beach. She felt the eyes of other men and the envious looks of some woman on her but couldn't care less. She spread the towel, sat down and began to apply sunscreen as a shadow appeared behind her.

"Need help?"

She smiled, holding up the bottle and Logan took it to apply some on her back. "Where have you been?"

"Checked out the surroundings," he said and handed the bottle back after he was done, then sat down next to her, his eyes on the ocean. "Nothin' suspicious though. Everyone's overly nice though." He stretched his trunks-clad legs and looked at her from aside. "Ya look nice," he commented and it was true. The white bikini suited her and complemented her perfect figure and curves.

"Thank you," Jean smiled and brushed her hair back. "You too."

He chuckled and was surprised as she scooted closer, hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"We're supposed to be newlyweds, Logan," she said and hoped he wouldn't pick up on her fast beating heart.

"Ya enjoy this, huh?" he mocked her teasingly and smirked, using his chance to put an arm around her.

Together they sat in silence, watching how people swam in the ocean, surfed or were enjoying a boat. Some children were chasing each other around the beach, their laughter echoing through the air. Jean was well aware of him drawing lazy circles on her arm and she could honestly say she loved having him this close by. "How about going for a swim?" she asked.

"No. I'll wait here," Logan shook his head and watched her getting up.

"Why not?" she asked and blushed as he shamelessly let his eyes roam over her body.

"I hate water. Go 'n enjoy it." He smirked bluntly and leant back to enjoy the view. While Jean turned and headed for the ocean, he let his eyes roam over the beach and tied to detect anything suspicious. A specific bikini-clad redhead did a terrific job in distracting him though and his eyes soon landed on her again. What was Charles thinking and sending him with her to this location, he wondered and watched Jean swimming in the ocean. She went for a dive and as she reached the surface again she threw her head back and used her hand to brush her hair back. Beautiful, Logan thought and smiled at the sight. He still couldn't believe that she was alive, in control and here. That she wasn't in some casket and rotting away. God, he had missed her so much… But now that she was here again he didn't know how to act around her.

"Seeing something you like?"

He startled and looked up just to realize that she was standing in front of him, smiling. "Huh?" he asked, knowing she had said something but he had been too busy with his thoughts. Beautiful, he thought once more as the setting sun was casting her in red light and making her glow. He frowned since she blushed, her eyes downcast and her hand brushing her hair behind her ear. "I…said it out loud, didn't I?" he muttered and cleared his throat.

"Yes…," Jean whispered and gave him an embarrassed smile. "I was just saying that it's getting late and if you were hungry?" she asked again, watching him getting up. After he had nodded they began to walk back in silence. While he kept his eyes on the ground, she cast him a look from time to time. She was itching to read his thoughts right now. His feelings were no secret to her, still she was trying to get used to them. Before he had been replaced by the Logan from another timeline their relationship had been clear: friends. The Logan she knew had respected her relationship with Scott and had been in a relationship with that Japanese woman. They had teased each other from time to time, but the Logan she knew had never looked at her the way this Logan did. There was so much love and adoration in his gaze that she thought her heart would explode every time their eyes met. It had cost her a lot to get this close to him before and link arms with him. Just thinking about it made her skin tingle.

As soon as they had reached their room she went to have a shower and got ready for dinner. Logan was just about to button his shirt as she came out of the bathroom, hair open and dressed in a light red summer dress that hugged her body in the right places. His mouth went instantly dry. It got even worse when they sat together during dinner and they figured that the hotel had set up a dinner and dance evening. In order to keep up appearance they had moved over to the dance floor and now he was holding her close, her sweet scent driving his senses nuts while he fought against the natural reaction of his body to her being that close. It didn't help that he sensed her nervousness and could feel her heart beating fast against her ribcage. Then again his was beating fast too and all he wanted was to kiss her senseless right now.

"Didn't know you can dance so well," he heard her saying and smirked.

"There's a lot ya don't know, darlin'," he said and could have sworn she had inched closer to him, their stomachs touching.

"I'd like to."

They finished the dance and decided to take a walk at the beach in hope to catch anything suspicious there. Jean looked at the full moon in awe, the sky being full of stars and the waves crashing gently against the shore. She smiled at the peaceful sight and instinctively snuggled into Logan's side, her arms tightening around his waist while he pulled her closer with his arm. "Keepin' up appearances, huh?" he teased her and returned the smile she gave him.

"Of course."

"Yer enjoyin' this a lot. Just admit it."

"Well, of course. Charles could have teamed me up with Hank."

"Oh, so Hank's not sexy, huh?"

"Too hairy."

He chuckled and led her up a path where they could sit and watch the ocean. While he pulled his legs close and rested his arms on them, she sat down next to him and hugged his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. "I think here's nothin' for us t'do. I don't pick up on anythin' suspicious."

"Me neither. Maybe the missing mutants simply wanted to escape the Brotherhood?" Jean said and Logan shrugged. They remained silent for a while. "How are you holding up?"

"'m good."

"Do you miss it? Your old timeline, I mean," Jean asked and he picked up on the fine trace of insecurity and hope in her voice.

"Ya mean do I miss bein' in constant mortal danger b'cause of some murderous Sentinels 'n bein' forced t'move from one place t'the next day after day?" he asked and shook his head. "No. Adaptin' here's hard though. There's a lot different."

"Like what?"

"You…," he said and looked at her. "Bein' in control. Bein'…here. Alive."

"I see," she nodded and lowered her head. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, Logan. It's not…"

"That ain't what I meant, Jean," Logan cut her off and she raised her head, their eyes meeting and suddenly he was kissing her. But before she had even a chance to respond he broke off with a sigh. "Sorry. I shouldn't have. Yer with Scott 'n…"

"Not anymore," Jean said and his eyes were back on her, an eyebrow raised in surprise. She shrugged, still holding on to his arm. "He's afraid of my powers. We've been following separate paths for a while already. I talked with the other you about it several times on the phone and it was you who had encouraged me to make a decision. Scott and I simply didn't work out anymore."

"I see." Logan nodded before he realized something and began to frown. "Why did we talk over the phone?"

"Because you were in Japan with your girlfriend," Jean said and didn't look at him.

"I've got a girlfriend here?! Who?"

"Mariko…"

Logan made a surprised noise and it wasn't until then that he noticed that she had withdrawn her arm. "Did the other me love her?" he asked and he could have sworn Jean's look had darkened for a moment.

"Very much." She looked back at him in silence. "Did you know her in your timeline too?"

"Yeah. Met her before Charles 'n Erik appeared at the airport 'n told me about the Sentinels," Logan said and picked up on her emotions: hurt, disappointment and jealousy. He was losing her. His hand reached out to take her and this made her finally look up again. "I don't love her. Never have. My heart belongs t'someone else."

She was about to ask as she noticed the warmth in his eyes and blushed. Smiling, she brushed her hair back. "We should head back…"

"Yeah." He got up and helped her to her feet, keeping her hand in his as they walked back to their room. He closed the door and moved silently over to where she was standing, busy putting her earrings away. Gathering his courage, Logan moved behind her, his hands wrapped around her middle and his lips leaving a trail down her neck to her shoulder. She shuddered under his touch and he had his response when she leant into him, her hand coming up to pull his head closer. "I want ya," he said huskily and elicited a gasp from her as his hand brushed over her breast. "Tell me no 'n I'll stop."

"No," Jean quickly said and noticed what she had done as he withdrew his hands instantly. She turned and grasped his arms, pulling him closer again. "I don't want you to stop, Logan," she breathed and leant in to kiss him, deepening the kiss as soon as he began to respond. She shuddered when their tongues touched, whimpering as his hands touched where they hadn't been allowed to touch before and her mind worked on the buttons of his shirt whereas her hands made short work of his belt and jeans.

"Desperate much, baby?" he growled into the kiss and had already pulled down the zipper of her dress, his hands working on her bra next.

"Shut up and kiss me, Logan," Jean said, pulling him down on top of her as soon as her dress and bra lay forgotten next to his jeans and shirt. Her hands raked through his hair as he kissed and nibbled on her throat, her breathing becoming faster the moment he began to tease her breasts and soon descended her body further, worshipping every inch of skin on his way. She opened her eyes briefly to lock eyes with him, the hunger in his unmistakable. He asked her a silent question and she nodded, giving him permission to do whatever the hell he wanted to do to her, and she got her wish as he made short work of her panties just to make her utter noises she didn't think she was capable of. His fingers and mouth were working wonders on her and bringing her to heights she had always dreamed of. As soon as she shuddered again, her hands pulling on the sheets underneath her, he was back on top of her, kissing her senseless, his hands raising her hip and her eyes widened as he hit home in one swift move. Their gazes were locked and her hands took hold of his waist as he began to move, his thrusts gentle first to make sure he wasn't hurting her. But the more heated up they became the faster they moved and he raised her legs over his shoulder, the angle different now and she raked her fingers over his back, uttering sounds shamelessly. He soon had her begging and after she finally went over the edge she was a panting, boneless mess, her body still shuddering and sensitive to the tiniest touch. Happy and content, she rolled them over, her head on his chest and her arms tightly wrapped around his middle. Even asleep, she was still smiling.

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know!**

**And yes, I took the idea for the scenery from the Annual 1 comic.**

**Take care!**


End file.
